


Wash Your Mouth Out

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Come Marking, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, Dom Adam Milligan, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Jealous Adam, M/M, Possessive Adam, Sub Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Meme, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 02:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Down on your knees, Sam." Adam's angry and he's got every right to be.





	Wash Your Mouth Out

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Don't like, don't read. And if it is your jam, hit the kudos or leave a comment!

"Down on your knees, Sam." Adam's angry and he's got every right to be.  
  
"Adam, I didn't-"  
  
"What did I tell you before you went to that party?"  
  
Adam's gotten tall, Sam realizes, almost as tall as him. Tall enough to look him in the eye. Sam breaks the eye contact, looks down. He knows he's in the wrong. "No kissing or making out with anyone."  
  
"And did you listen?"  
  
"We were playing 7 Minutes in Heaven, what was I-"  
  
"Don't know, don't care. You know the rules."  
  
He does know the rules. Sam drops to his knees and opens his mouth. Adam's zipper is barely down before he's shoving his soft, 15-year-old cock in there. His fingers wrap around Sam's long hair and yank him forward until his pubic hair is tickling Sam's nose, the musk of slightly unwashed boy filling his nostrils with each breath as the zipper scrapes lightly against his chin.  
  
"No one kisses you but me and Dean. You're _ours_. Now I've got to wash your mouth out."  
  
Adam's piss is acrid on Sam's tongue. He's a connoisseur of it by now, knows his baby brother has had too much coffee today by its sharp tang - probably sat up drinking at least three cups waiting for Sam to come home.  
  
Adam empties himself down Sam's throat for what seems like hours, Sam's lips pressed reverently to the base of his cock, his young balls pressed below Sam's chin. Sam licks over the hole as the stream finally slows, chasing the last few drops just like Dean taught him. The sensation makes Adam moan and stiffen.  
  
"You little slut. Made for this, weren't you, just a dirty hole that needs to be filled." Adam steps back and swivels his hips suddenly Sam is slammed back against the wall, knees straining from the new position. Adam yanks Sam's head back and feeds his cock as far down Sam's throat as it will go.  
  
As his baby brother throat fucks him, Sam's grateful that Adam isn't quite as hung as Dean. He's got room to breathe around Adam's cock, so he only chokes up and gags on the really forceful thrusts.  
  
Adam keeps up the litany of dirty talk as he furiously fucks into him. "Look at you on your knees, such a slut for your brothers, fucking made for this, Sam, made to take everything we give you, all of our cum and piss and fingers and fists, so everyone will know your ours, ours and no one else's. You're mine, mine and Dean's, been mine since the first time he showed me how to fuck your mouth."  
  
Sam's jaw is aching, but he keeps his head slack, letting Adam do whatever he wants.  
  
"Do you remember when I was 13, and Dean helped me put my whole hand up inside you, all the way up to my elbow and you came just from that? My hand's a lot bigger now, but I bet I could still get it in you. You'd let me, wouldn't you?"  
  
Sam would. And he wants it.  
  
"Maybe I'll take pictures this time, we can send them to Dean and let him know what he's missing out on, off at college. Bet _that'll_ make sure he comes home for the holidays."  
  
Adam's cock is rock hard, fucking into Sam with a force that'll leave him hoarse and raspy all weekend, the way that makes Adam smile when he hears it.  
  
"Do you want that, Sam?" he relaxes his grip enough for Sam to nod desperately, never breaking eye contact as he does.  
  
"Do you remember who you belong to now?" Adam pulls back suddenly, letting his cock bob in front of Sam.  
  
"You, Adam, you and Dean." Sam can hear the needy tone in his voice, but he doesn't care. "Only you."  
  
"Is that why you did it? Were you trying to make me jealous?"  
  
Sam nods. "Only want you."  
  
Adam smiles, fingers yanking Sam's head up as he rams his cock back inside, fucking him so hard that he can't breathe, can't think until suddenly his worship is rewarded when Adam pulls out and stripes ropes of cum across his lips and face.  
  
"That's right, Sam. Only us." He lovingly massages every bit of cum into Sam's face like the finest lotion until it's vanished into his skin. "Not gonna shower tomorrow, okay? Gonna go to school wearing my cum and no one's gonna know, but me."  
  
He bends over and kisses Sam's forehead, then taps him on the cheek. "Open up again, baby. I saved a little for you."  
  
Obediently, Sam opens his mouth for his brother to feed him his softening cock, then seals his mouth around it so he won't lose a drop.  
  
"Love you, Sam," Adam says, and lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN_Kinkmeme prompt:](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150541.html?thread=46706189#t46706189) "I have a special love for short fills and I hope the prompt will encourage fills from people who might not have the time for a big fic. So, I’m asking for short fills of the kinkiest, filthiest things you can think of, so long as it is underage and fits within one comment. Any pairings, any kinks. One paragraph long or fill up the comment and I will love it."


End file.
